fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/SQUIRRELS 2
multicoloured squirrel with a blunt in his mouth is running towards the front of the shot on a black road surrounded by pink clouds and memey imagery while "420" by Macintosh Plus plays. He is attacked by ironic "100" emojis and the Random-ness wiki logo is shown briefly as a blurred image in the background. Sophie and Gorge, with drugged-up happy faces, skip across the screen. The squirrel eventually trips and all the imagery suddenly disappears, leaving the squirrel in his room full of Pink Floyd and Blank Banshee posters, as well as laced blunts. Squirrel: '''Ah, fuck, that hurt. '''SQUIRRELS II a skating park, one squirrel in khakis and a tank top is skating alone while "Sweatpants" by Childish Gambino ft. Problem plays. He has a blank expression on his face while doing extreme flips, almost as he thinks it is mundane. Another squirrel in a suit walks up to the skater with a disgruntled expression. He shouts to get the skater's attention because his skating is hindering his way to work. Suitquirrel: 'Hey, kid! Hey, punk! Hey! ''coughs and thinks of what he could say to get his attention. The music stops. 'Suitquirrel: '''My lean costs more than your rent. '''Skater Squirrel: '''Your momma still live in a tent! ''skater gets off the ramp and jumps onto the sidewalk near the ramp. '''Skatequirrel: '''Hey, my G's suited up and ready to go! What wedding are you going to? '''Suitquirrel: '''I've never met you in my life. It's understandable though, we all look alike. '''Skatequirrel: '''Hey, man, you can't say that shit 'round here. '''Suitquirrel: '''What?! We're squirrels! '''SQUIRRELS II first squirrel is floating over the street, meditating with a pink aura around him. He bumps into the squirrel in the suit. S'uitquirrel: '''What is it with the weird punk kids today, man?! I've got important work to do here like... uh... ''suited squirrel attempts and struggles to find something important that he needs to do, but sighs as he realises that nothing he does is important. The hipster squirrel is still there, immune to being annoyed by the suited squirrel's prescence. The suited squirrel steals his headphones. Hipsquirrel: 'Hey, what the hell, man? Those set me back like $5! ''suited squirrel puts the headphones on and slowly reacts to what's playing. His face gets more and more disgusted with every few seconds and at his breaking point, he vomits all over the hipster squirrel, who reacts with a sigh. 'Suitquirrel: '''How can you mediate to this? '''Hipsquirrel: '''It speaks truth to me, man. It hits me hard, I can relate. ''takes the headphones off and lets one line of the song play out loud. The song is "Look at Me!" by XXXTENTACION. '''XXXTENTACION: ''My emo bitch likes her wrists slit'' soon as the bass drops, the headphones are dropped into the sewers and we can't hear the song anymore. We cut to the skating squirrel, who dabs in a freeze-frame, and it slowly closes in on the skating squirrel as it ends while Simple Minds' "Don't You (Forget About Me)" plays. The text on the skating squirrel reads: "This squirrel later died near his beloved grandma due to an overdose of Xanax that was prescribed to the squirrel as medication." It fades to the hipster squirrel, in the sewers looking for his $5 headphones. The text reads: "We're pretty sure he is half-alligator now." It fades to the squirrel in the suit at work with headphones on and we assume he is in an important video call with another businessman until the text reads: "The suited squirrel later became a Ski Mask the Slump God fan. We don't know why, but we also know his Spotify playlist consists of many songs by Saint Pepsi. He still has yet to find purpose in his worthless life." It fades to black as does the song. SQUIRRELS II Category:Blog posts